


Cold

by myoldsupernaturalaccount



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Other, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myoldsupernaturalaccount/pseuds/myoldsupernaturalaccount
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna didn't intend to spy.  Well, she intended to spy, but not on this, not on her brother wrapped in the arms of the righteous man, sweaty and carnal and completely un-angelic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

Anna didn't intend to spy.  Well, she intended to spy, but not on this, not on her brother wrapped in the arms of the righteous man, sweaty and carnal and completely un-angelic.  She couldn't hear them, peering through the window of the old farmhouse they were holed up in, but she could see them, illuminated by the glow of the candles and fire they had lit in the rough stone fireplace.  
  
She didn't intend to spy, but she couldn't help watching as Dean spread himself wide on the small double bed, fingers disappearing inside him with a parting of his lips that could only be a moan.  She couldn't tear her eyes away when Castiel crawled over him, pressing their lips together, the passion in the kiss evident even from her remote vantage point, and Castiel's long, pale fingers trailed down Dean's side.  She saw their mouths move together, then apart, words that she couldn't hear threading through the air into each others ears, had to imagine what they could be.  
  
She imagined that Dean was pledging his devotion and that Castiel was accepting it and promising his own in turn.  She imagined tender sentiments and vows of forever.  Anna didn't even notice that her hand was drifting down until she felt the tender pressure on her pelvic bone, the heel of her palm rubbing the soft cotton of her underwear against her sex.  She felt dampness seeping through, knew this was wrong, that she was intruding on something intimate, but that only increased the lust pooling in her belly.  
  
Castiel was pushing inside Dean, slowly, his lips brushing Dean's ear with more silent whispers.  Anna's eyes were glued on them, how Dean's legs wrapped around Castiel's, how close they were.  She bit back a soft gasp and popped the button of her jeans, slipping her hand inside and softly stroking her clit through her panties.  As they sped up, she increased her own speed, when they slowed, she did as well.  She couldn't bring herself to look away, wanting to feel their connection, even if it was only by proxy.  She sighed when she felt her climax near.  Her head fell back, her spine arched, and every muscle, sinew, and bone in her vessel quivered as she came.  
  
The two men were curled up together on top of the quilt, smiling lips meeting long and lingering while their hands roamed, exploring.  As she returned to her senses, she realized how cold she was, freezing, even in the warmth of the June evening, and she wrapped her arms around herself, closing her eyes, pretending for a moment that the gentle touch was coming from someone else, that maybe, just for a moment, she wasn't so alone.


End file.
